An experiment
by Love-is-a-mental-disease
Summary: Takes place after Only The Good Spy Young ch 40. Cammie gets captured by the circle and when she gets out something is different. Will she survive to graduate?
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1 Cammie s POV Where am I? I tried to say but there was something in my mouth, a gag, so it was more like mer mam mi? As I said this I also noticed that I was chained to a wall by one chain on each arm and leg. I was bloody and covered in dirt and bruises. So sleeping beauty is awake is she? I froze. I knew that voice all too well. Catherine Goode had me chained to a wall. I tried to say Let me go! but it came out more like Meme mo! She walked over and undid the gag. I began to shout vicious things at her in 14 different languages so she put the gag back on. Now Cammie is that anyway to treat an old friend? And after I let you sleep for soooo long. Catherine said. Now I was confused. How long had I been here? Why hadn t my friends rescued me? My mom? Zach? ZACH! I knew there was nowhere he wouldn t go to save me, so either they re all dead, or they think I m dead. How long was I asleep? I tried to shout but it was more like Mow Mong as I aheep? Poor Cammie, do you not remember? But the scary thing was, I didn t. The last thing I remembered was the big explosion that had killed Zach and . THE EXPLOSION THAT KILLED ZACH AND ! No, this couldn t be. They couldn t be dead. No, they survived that explosion, the girl in me wanted to scream. But the spy in me knew better, no one could have survived that. And the only reason I did was because I was kidnapped by the COC. Cammie answer me! Catherine snapped. No I mumbled through the gag. Well let me fill you in on exactly what hap- but she never finished because in her moment of victory she had gotten sloppy and stepped just within reach of my roundhouse kick. I dragged her unconscious body towards mine and searched her for her keys with my feet. (I didn t have any shoes on.) When I found the keys i undid my feet and then used a trick I had learnt in P&E to bend over and undo my hands. There didn t seem to be anything in the room of worth so I just walked out the door and I heard a huge siren and someone yelled She escaped! and so I ran as if my life depended on it, because, it kind of did. I ran up 10 flights of stairs and I saw a door at the end of a long hallway and I ran towards it. I could feel them gaining on me but I kept running and I burst through the door to see that I was in the middle of a shopping mall. I was the chameleon so this was perfect. I walked into the bathroom and quickly washed off all the blood and dirt. I realized I was covered head to toe in bruises and cuts. Then I walked in to the first store I saw, bought some converse, sunglasses, and a new shirt and skinny jeans. Then I walked out of the store and as I was walking I passed a man reading a newspaper on a bench. I glanced over and saw the date on the paper, July 10th 2012! But that would mean that the Blackthorne explosion was 5 months and 12 days ago. I MISSED HALF OF SENIOR YEAR! Then a scarier thought appeared to me. THE COC HAD ME FOR 5 MONTHS! What had they done to me? I shuddered and only hoped they hadn t gotten any of my friends or family. OH MY GOD! My mom must think I m dead! I ve been missing for over 5 months. I wanted so badly to call her right then but I knew I couldn t. I still had some COC tails to use. So I drifted through the mall buying random things and walking into random stores. Looking like every other teenage girl on the planet. SNot every teenage girl. I mentally corrected myself because there were 150 in A school in Roseville, Virginia where the only type of shopping was for Rappel-a-Cord and night-vision goggles. I finally managed to lose the tails an hour later and I headed across the street to a little cafe. But right before I walked in I realized something was hanging around my neck. It was a necklace. That. Was. Beeping. And I recognized it as the silver cross I had worn my sophomore year that Liz had turned into a camera and a comms unit. She must have added a gps as well and that was what the beeping was. I guess where the COC had me underground it wouldn t get a reading. But now it was. So I walked inside and asked the bored-looking cashier Can I use your phone? My battery s dead. Sure he said then pointed to a phone in the back of the cafe. I walked over and dialed my mom s number bracing myself. She answered on the 1st ring. Hello? This is Headmistress Morgan of The Gallagher Academy For Exceptional Young Women. She sounded depressed and I knew it was my fault. Mom? It s me Cammie. There was a pause of silence as I heard my mom gasp and then CAMERON ANN MORGAN WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN? I don t know mom I woke up today in a room and-and Catherine was there so I knocked her out and stole her keys then I ran out but I had tails so I had to lose them. And now here I- HEADMISTRESS MORGAN! I heard away from the phone and I recognized Liz s voice. I M GETTING A SIGNAL ON CAMMIE! Track it I heard my mom say. Actually I m talking to Cammie right now. I heard several people fighting over the phone and in between the noises Liz managed to say Cammie are you alright? Yes I m fine. Finally the fighting noises stopped and it was my mom. Cammie stay where you are. We re coming to get you. Mom, where exactly am I? I heard my mom ask Liz. You are in Richmond. Just a 14 min helicopter ride we will be right there. My mom said. Okay bye love you. I said. I love you too Cammie. She said and then hung up. I decided to buy something at this cafe since I was starving. I hadn t really noticed until now but I was starving. So I walked back up to the cashier and ordered a muffin and a latte. Then I sat down and attacked my muffin and sipped my coffee. About 10 min later I saw the helicopter land on a roof two doors down. I walked out and saw their shocked expressions as they saw 4 girls and a lady get out and quickly climb down the fire escape to tackle me in a hug. (I think they were especially surprised that one of the girls was Macey McHenry.) CAMERON MORGAN! I heard them all shout at the same time. WHAT. THE. HELL. HAPPENED? and it was then I realized there was one more person. A boy. ZACH? I screeched. I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD! I could say the same about you. He said angrly as I ran up to tackle him in a hug even though it hurt because of my bruises. And I just melted into his arms. So what did happen? Macey asked. Tell you in the helicopter. I muttered. But right then I didn t want to move a single centimeter. For the first time my mother seemed to realize where we were and said Yes. Girls come on. So we climbed back up the fire escape and into the chopper. Zach never let go of my hand. Okay. Full. Story. Now. Bex said trying to sound angry but I could plainly see the relief on her face. Well today I woke up chained to a wall with a gag in my mouth and, Catherine was there. I watched Zach s reaction when I said his mother s name. I heard his sharp intake of breath and saw his pupils contract. I saw Catherine and she said I was asleep for a long time. Then she got to close and I knocked her out with a kick and took her keys. Then I unlocked the chains and ran off. We were in some type of underground base under a shopping mall and when I got to the shopping mall I bought this and then I called you guys. I said. I said full story Cam! Bex said sounding annoyed. That is the full story. I said That s all I remember you guys. And the last thing I remember was the explosion in the tombs and I thought you and Mr. Solomon had died in it. I said pointing to to Zach. Cammie you don t remember what happened after the explosion? Liz asked. No nothing. Why? Did something happen? I said. Yes. After the explosion you ran out of the tombs. But you were behind the waterfall and Catherine was there, blocking the way. So, you jumped. When you came up I grabbed you and started running for the chopper. But the circle was there. We had to fight. My mom said. And they got you. My mom said her eyes filling with tears. They got me was all I had time to think before I fell asleep with my head on Zach s arm. 


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2  
Bex's POV  
I shuddered remembering the day they got Cammie. It was over 5 months ago but I can still remember every punch and kick.

_Flashback_

I grunted as I roundhouse kicked a guy in the stomach and turned to block attackers fist and slap a napotine patch on him. I saw Cammie lying on the ground, unconscious, with a bloody wound on the side of her face, but everyone else was busy attacking the circle. I ran towards her and shouted "Zach! Come help me!" He turned and saw Cammie on the ground like that and an anger I've never seen before, he was beyond furious. Way beyond furious. But I barely noticed I was too busy running to Cammie and seeing if she was breathing or not and checking her heartbeat. She wasn't breathing. I began to do CPR on her and started pumping her heart in smooth rhythmic pulses. I began to feel her stirring. I saw her cough and sit up. "Oh my god Cammie are you al-" But I never finished because just then 2 big men came over and one grabbed me the other grabbed Cammie and put a gag in her mouth. I started kicking wildly but it was no use this guy had me good. And the I saw the ground rush up to meet me and I was out of his arms. I stood up to see Zach standing above me and my attacker was unconscious. "Cammie" I said. That's all he needed. We ran towards the man carrying Cammie, who was still conscious but her movements were starting to get weaker and weaker. _The gag is drugged_. They were running to a van. We had to stop them. But me and Zach were the only ones who even seemed to be paying attention to this, the others were all fighting. _Faster! _I pushed myself and ran faster than I ever have before we reached the van the same time as the man and I jumped on the man's back and had him in one of my infamous chokeholds. He was unconscious in 30 seconds. He had dropped Cammie, who was now unconscious again, but breathing. Zach scooped her up and we ran back to the others. But I saw movement out of the corner of my eye and I turned to strike at my attacker. Only it wasn't my attacker. They were attacking Zach, who had Cammie. They dove and grabbed Zachs ankle and pulled and he fell, Cammie slid another 15 feet. I started to run after her but somebody grabbed me from behind. I shifted and used my weight to bring my opponent over my shoulder. Then I continued running after Cammie. But someone else beat me to her. Someone descending from a helicopter. Someone with the last name of Goode. "Zach!" I screamed. He came running after me and after a second he was in front of me and was about 20 feet away from Cammie when Catherine touched down, grabbed Cammie around the waist and started to use an automatic rappeler to climb back up the rope. By the time Zach reached the spot where Cammie had been they were already halfway up the rope and she had also pulled the rope just out of our reach so we couldn't climb on to get her. In the next second she was in the helicopter and they were flying away. With my best friend.

_Flashback over_

Cammie's POV  
I was having a dream. I was looking through Catherine Goode's eyes. And all I saw before me was pieces of broken limbs. But I realized, that it was one person. They were bruised and bloody and I couldn't even tell what gender they were. "Cammie" I said. Only I wasn't me. I was Catherine Goode. And I was looking at_ me_. "Say it Cammie." I said, or Catherine said. "NO! I WILL NEVER ASK YOU TO KILL ME!" I was proud of myself for not giving in. "We'll see about that." Catherine said. And then the dream changed. We were still in the same place. But I had gotten much worse. I was covered in new worse, gashes and bruises. I could see my resolve draining. I could tell I just wanted an escape from the torture. "HELP ME!" I screamed but there was no one there to hear me. Catherine walked back into the room. "Are you ready Cammie?" "Yes" I whispered. "Good girl." Catherine said like she was training a puppy. Then she pulled out a long needle out of a bag and stabbed it into my back. I screamed. For a long time.

Zach's POV  
When we landed in Roseville Cammie was still asleep. So I did the only logical thing I could. I picked her up and carried her inside. I think the entire school was out and watching us. They all stared at Cammie, at the bruises and gashes. I quickly ran up the stairs and darted into the secret passageway that used to be Joe's hospital room. (While she was gone he had woken up from his coma and was perfectly fine.) I layed her down in the bed and we waited for the doctor. After 1 min and 47 seconds Dr. Wolf came in. "Don't worry. Cammie will be fine." That was enough for Rachel to say "Alright girls, back to class." Bex, Liz, and Macey sighed and left for class. But Rachel knew better than to try that on me. "I'll be in my office." was all she said before leaving. I stayed there with Cammie the whole night.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3  
Cammie's POV  
I was still dreaming. I was still Catherine Goode. And I was still alive. I was just as a mess as I had been earlier but now I was sleeping. I wasn't dead. Catherine had tricked me. "Sweet dreams Cammie." She said before leaving the room. But the dreams weren't sweet. I could tell that from my face. My features kept contorting in pain and I kept screaming. _I wish I knew what I was dreaming. _But as soon as I thought that I wished I hadn't. Because, _BAM!_ I was me again. And I could understand why I kept screaming. It was my friends and family, and they were being tortured by Catherine. Catherine kept asking "Where is she?" Even though Catherine knew already. I could hear Liz's screams. I could see my mother's paling face as she lost more and more blood with every lash of the whip. I could hear Zach's and Bex's and Macey's screams as they were electrocuted. But worst of all I saw my dad. And Catherine was using "special" methods on him. "NOOOOOOOO!"I screamed. I screamed and screamed but no one heard me. But then "Cammie." The voice was wrong, it didn't belong here. "Cammie!" I didn't want to hear it. It was wrong with this nightmare. "CAMMIE!" The voice finally screamed, and I snapped awake. "Cammie are you okay?" Zach said leaning over me. "I-I-" I tried to explain but just burst into tears. Zach's eyes widened with pain. He sat down on the side of my bed and I just crawled into his lap like I was 5 and he held me and let me ruin his shirt while he held me. I don't know how long I cried but eventually I fell back asleep, and this time I didn't dream. When I woke up again I was still in Zach's arms. "Cammie are you okay? Does anything hurt? What happened last night?" "I had a really bad dream." I mumbled into his chest. "Do you want to tell me about it?"He asked. I just shook my head. "Okay." "Zach what time is it?" "5:45 am." He answered. "Can I go back to my room?" "Sure. Do you think you can walk?" "Yes!" I answered stoutly. Why wouldn't I be able to walk? I jumped out of the bed and then realized I might _not _be able to walk. The walls were swaying and the ground was rolling beneath my feet. I tried to step forward but just ended up falling backwards. Zach caught me before I hit the ground. "You were saying?" He asked with a smirk. "I was saying that I can walk. So let me go!" I said stubbornly. "Nope. I'm carrying you." He said. "What? No Za-" But I never finished because he had already scooped me up into his arms. He carried me all the way to our room. I was just glad that it was too early and there was no one in the halls too see us. "Zach I'm so sor-" "Cammie, what are you going to apologize for? For getting captured?" "I-I guess" I said because I actually didn't know what I had been planning to say. "If anyone should be apologizing it's me." Zach said. "What? That's ridiculous. What do _you_ have to apologize for?" I asked. "I let them get away! I could have stopped her Cammie! But she got you!" "That's not your fault. She got me because she's good." "I could have run faster, I could have taken down those two guys faster, I could have-" "No, you couldn't have Zach. You tried okay? And I'm back now that's all that matters, right?" By then we had gotten to my suite. He set me down on my feet. "thank you." I said reaching up to peck him on the cheek. "I guess I'll see you at breakfast." he said. Wait, how long are you staying Zach?" I asked confused. "Oh I uh, kind of go here now." "What?" I asked confused, then nodded. Zach's mom was a leading member of the circle. Gallagher was the only place safe for him. "Then I guess I'll see you at breakfast." I said then walked into my room. What surprised me was that they were all awake. "Oh my gosh Cammie are you okay?" Liz jumped up and squeezed me. "Ow!" I squealed since she was squeezing the bruises. "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" Liz said quickly letting go. "It's ok Liz I just have some bruises, they'll be gone soon." I said trying to hide the pain because it had REALLY hurt. "Show us." Bex said. "Really guys I'm fine. They're jus-" "Show us Cam." Macey said quietly. "You aren't gonna like it." I muttered as I unbuttoned my shirt. They gasped as they took in my body. I was black and blue and purple from head to toe. Not a spot on my body wasn't bruised or cut. Except for my face. It was silent for a long time before Bex said "Cam, what happened?" "I don't know. I can't remember anything. The last thing I remember is the fire in the tombs." "Do you want to know what happened after the tombs?" Bex asked me. "yes, I do." "Okay well sit down it'll take a while." I went over to my old bed and sat down. Macey, Liz, and Bex sat on Bex's bed opposite me. And then Bex told me how I'd been captured. I stayed silent the whole time. When Bex was finished they all started to say "Cam we're so sor-" but I cut them off. "Please! Not you too!" They looked confused. "What?" Liz finally asked. "I already have Zach blaming himself for me getting captured. Don't you go believing that now!" I said. "You talked to Zach?" Macey asked surprised. "Yeah. He was in my hospital room when I woke up earlier because I had a bad dream and then I fell back asleep and when I woke up this time he was still there. Then I tried to get up and walk but I was really dizzy so he carried me here." "He carried you here?" Macey asked in awe. "What do I look that fat?" I asked joking. "He really likes you Cam. I mean he still really likes you. "Really?" I asked. "Cam when you got captured, Zach was so worried. I mean, we all were but Zach especially I guess because he knew his mom wanted to kill you." I just sat there stunned. Bex continued. "And he, left." "He left?" I asked dumbfounded. "Yeah he told me he was going to try and track you down by the end of summer. But when he got back for school he was...different. Like he thought you were dead or something. We never got up the courage to ask him what he'd found." Bex finished. Zach had come looking for me. Zach still liked me. "So," Macey said "important question. Zach still likes you, but do you still like him?" Macey asked. I thought about that. Did I? "Yeah. I think I do." I finally said. Liz squelead and jumped up to hug me then thought better of it at the last second. Macey surveyed me. "We'll start with a shower and _CONDITIONER_, and go from there." "Wha-" I started to ask but Macey had already pulled me into the bathroom and started the shower. "Hurry we only have an hour before breakfast." Then she left to left to let me shower. _Only an hour. _I thought sarcastically. After 15 min Macey was banging on the door and telling me to get out. I grudgingly turned off the shower and mentally prepared myself for the torture that's coming. I stepped out out the shower and threw on a robe. I opened the door to see Bex and Macey standing there wielding beauty tools that are _guaranteed _to inflict pain. I sat quietly while they worked on me. Bex did my nails, Liz did my hair in loose curls, and Macey did my make-up, focusing on my eyes. At 6:50 they stepped back to admire their work. "Okay turn her around on 3, 1,2,3." They spun me around to face the mirror and I gasped. I looked AMAZING! My eyes were big and bright, my hair was in loose curls and my nails were a bright pink that would match my uniform. "Guys" I said my eyes tearing up. "I love you." "We love you too Cammie!" They said pulling me in for a hug. "Ow!" They stepped away quickly."Oh my gosh! so sorry!" They all said at the same time. "It's okay." I said smiling trying to smile. "Here" Macey said tossing me my uniform. "Thanks" I said pulling it on. "Ready?" Liz asked me, somehow they were all already dressed and ready. "Yeah." I said. "Let's go." Macey said. We walked out of the room and towards the dining hall. We walked over to the food carts and I realized I was STARVING! So I grabbed a waffle and 3 pieces of bacon. Then we sat down at the seniors table. "CAMMIE!" Anna Fetterman shouted and ran up to give me a hug, but Bex stopped her, "Er, Anna I wouldn't." A look of understanding crossed Anna's face and I realized most of them had probably guessed at what had happened to me. "It's great to see you Cammie." "It's great to see you too Anna." I said sitting down with Bex and Macey on each side. "So Cammie" Tina Walters said leaning in, "I heard The Circle was holding you in an underground facility in Madagascar and they brought you a red velvet cupcake everyday and-" "I don't know what happened Tina." I cut her off. "Well that's what I heard." She muttered sitting back in her seat. "And just what did you hear this time Tina?" Zach asked sarcastically walking up behind me. "Apparently I was being held underground in Madagascar." I told him as he sat down across from me. "Madagascar, huh?" He said with a smirk. "And apparently I got a red velvet cupcake everyday." "Lucky" He replied. _Not really. _I thought and it must have read on my face because he grimaced thinking about what had happened to me. I stayed quiet for the rest of breakfast and when the bell finally rang I was glad. I jumped up and threw the rest of my food away. I walked towards the Grand Stairs when I realized...I had no idea where I was going. "Lost are we?" Zach asked from behind me. "Ummm well I never got my new schedule so..." "I'm pretty sure your schedule is identical to mine. Come on we have COW right now." "Actually I forgot something in my room. Can I meet you there?" "Sure." Zach said but I doubted he believed me. I ran up the stairs towards the hall of history and then I darted behind the tapestry that had Gilly's ancestry on it. I pressed the Gallagher Academy seal in the middle of the wall and darted into the secret passageway. The cool air was calming and it felt nice to be home again. "Forgot something in your room did you?" I whipped around to see Zach standing there, smirking. "Um, shortcut." I said. _Could he tell I was lying?_ "I see." He said, his smirk getting bigger. _Of course he knew. _"Yeah" I said. "Cammie, what were you dreaming of last night?" I grimaced. I _really _didn't want to talk about this. "That's classified." I said with his signature smirk trying to hide the pain in my voice, remembering my dream last night. He must have seen through me though. "Cammie, tell me." "Zach I _really _don't think that's a good idea." I said. "Now!" he growled. "I _really really really _don't think that's a good idea." "You know," he said stepping closer, "I have ways to make you talk." We were chest to chest now. "I'd like to see you try." I said looking up at him. "Really?" He asked. "Really." I breathed. "You asked for it." He said with a smirk. "What's that supposed to me-" but I was cutoff by his lips on mine. His hand moved to the back of my neck, the other gripped my waist. "OW!" I screeched. "What? What is it? What hurts Cam?" Zach asked his voice full of panic. "Everything." I mumbled though I was sure he couldn't hear me. "Everything? What do you mean? Cammie what do you mean?" (well his hearing was better than most boys I know.) "Um, nothing." I said trying to look nonchalant. "No, it means something." Zach said. Then he pushed up my sleeve gasping when he saw my arm. It had 3 long lashes on it and was completely purple and blue. I tried to jerk my arm away but he had a firm grip on my hand. "Cammie I'm so sor-" but he never finished because I silenced him with a kiss. This time he just left his arms at his sides, afraid to touch me. He finally broke off the kiss "Cammie how badly did my mother hurt you?" "It's nothing." "Cammie" Zach's voice was full of pain, and anger. "Show me." "You're really not gonna like it." I told him. "I probably won't." He said with a grimace. I took off my sweater and I saw him take in my arms and shoulders. (yes I was wearing a shirt!) "Cammie I'm so sor-" "NO!" He seemed shocked by my tone so I lowered my voice. "Zach DON'T blame yourself for this! It was NOT your fault! I don't blame you and you shouldn't blame yourself!" I finished, staring into his eyes to prove my point. "Cammie, I'm going to kill her." I kept staring at him searching for any signs that he was lying. He wasn't. "Zach she's your mom, you can't just-" "Cammie she could have killed you." Zach said pointedly. "BUT SHE DIDN'T!" I yelled. "I'm here Zach. And I'm fine!" "Cammie if you value my sanity DON'T say you're fine!" "But I am f-" "No Cammie! You're not. If you were you wouldn't be having nightmares and waking up in the middle of the night and crying and you DEFINITELY wouldn't be black and blue and bleeding!" My eyes started to tear up when I thought about my dream. It took everything in me to not let them spill over. Taking in my face I could tell Zach instantly regretted the words. He held me in his arms. "It's okay Cammie, I didn't mean it. I didn't mean it." "Yes. You did!" I managed to say in between the sobs. When I was finally done crying I just said "You really don't want to know what my dream was Zach." "Yes Gallagher Girl, I really do." I just shook my head. "Cammie," he said putting one finger under my chin and making me look him in the eye "I really do." "Come on." I said pulling him towards the end of the secret passageway. And I walked straight into my mother's office.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: So this is a pretty big chapter! Hope you guys like it! Most of you will never see it coming MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

"Mom?" I called out. "In here Kiddo" My mom called from the little kitchen in her office. "Mom there's something I have to tell you." "Okay" she said walking over to the little couch and coffee table. "But I need Bex, Liz, and Macey here." She walked over to her desk and pushed the PA button. "Will Bex Baxter, Macey McHenry and Liz Sutton please come to my office." In 56 seconds they were here.

"Sit down, I have to tell you guys something." They sat down quickly. "So, last night, I had a-a dream. Except I don't think it was a dream. I think it was a memory, the first part at least." I watched their expressions as they took in my words."You aren't going to like it." I added. "Get on with it already!" Macey snapped. I took a deep breath. "Well, it was from the point of view of Catherine. And I saw me. And I was bruised and bloody and, well I looked like crap. And Catherine asked me if I was ready, to die. At first I refused. I told her never. She just said we'll see. Then my dream changed. It was the same thing though just later in time. And I looked, a lot worse. I looked like I was dying. And she asked me if I was ready again and this time I said yes. Then she stabbed a big needle into my back that I guess made me sleep for a few months and caused a lot of pain but she didn't kill me. She just did that." I said finishing. Everyone was shocked. I could tell by their faces. And I could see the pain in their eyes that they were all trying to hide but it was still there.

"You know what? I think I'm being crazy. I mean there's no way to know that it was a memory..." I trailed off. "Cammie when you woke up what did Catherine say?" Liz asked me. "She said 'so sleeping beauty is awake is she?' and then she said I slept for a long time." "Cammie, I don't think it was just a dream. I think it _was_ a memory." My mom said. "I think you're right Headmistress, I mean Cam the proof is on your body!" Bex said. My mom's eyes narrowed at me. "What is she talking about Cammie?" I sighed, my mother was _NOT _going to like this. I took off my sweater and my mom seemed shocked. She didn't say anything so I put my sweater back on after a few minutes. "Zach do you think it was a memory?" I asked. "Yes I do think it was a memory. I also think I'm going to kill my mother." He said. But I wasn't really listening anymore.

There was someone else's voice, one that didn't belong here. Catherine Goode's voice. And it was coming out of _MY_ mouth. "Now that's no way to treat your mother now is it Zachy?" She said. I tried to stop the words but I couldn't. "Cam?" Zach's voice was full of fear and pain and...anger. "Don't worry Zach I'm just borrowing your girlfriends head for a minute that's all." "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" Bex yelled before Zach could. "Oh you wouldn't want to know the, very painful, specifics. Let's just say she was an...experiment of sorts." "You bitch what did you do to my daughter?" My mom said. "Now Rachel is that any way to treat an old classmate? And besides I don't have much time so unless you want your daughter's brain to explode I suggest you shut up and listen." Everyone was quiet now. "I just have a little message for you and Cammie. I will find her again. And I will kill her." And then whatever had made me not able to move or speak seemed to release me as I fell on the ground and blacked out.

When I opened my eyes, all I wanted to do was shut them again. Because I was looking at possibly the 5 worriedest faces I have ever seen. I groaned as I sat up. The fall had definitely not helped the bruises on my back. "Cam? Are you ok?" My mom asked me. "Yeah, I'm fine." "Cammie" Zach said through gritted teeth, "do you remember that conversation we had earlier regarding that word?" I rolled my eyes. "But really I am. I'm not hurt anymore than I already was. I don't feel any different. But, I don't know how she spoke _through me_. I tried to stop the words but I couldn't. It was like she had hit the freeze button and taken control of my brain." I said. Zach looked like he was going to kill someone, which, well he wanted too. "I'm going to kill her." was all he said. "Cam, you really don't feel any different? No dizziness, nausea, anything?" My mom asked. "No, I feel absolutely fine. Well in that case I believe Dr. Fibbs will be expecting you in nuclear science." She said. "Come on" Said Bex helping me to my feet.

The whole way there I couldn't stop thinking about her. She had been _inside _of my head. I didn't really pay attention to the class and soon Bex was snapping her fingers in front of my face and saying it's time for CoveOps. Yay! Despite everything that had just happened I felt a rush of excitement. CoveOps was my favorite class. As I stood up and grabbed my bag Zach came and fell into step beside me. "Ready for CoveOps?" I asked before he could apologize _again _for me getting injured. He ignored my question. "Cammie I'm so sor-" He started to say before I shut him up with a kiss. "It's okay. I'm _fine._" He grimaced, probably at my choice of words. "Come on. Mr. Solomon doesn't like it when people are late." I said pulling him towards CoveOps.

When we walked in we had 12 seconds to sit down so I pulled Zach towards our desk and sat down. "Ladies and Mr. Goode, what happens if you are sloppy? Ms. Morrison?" "You get caught." Was Mick's response. "And even if you aren't sloppy. The bad guys only need to get lucky once." I elbowed Zach. Then I mouthed to him "The bad guys only need to get lucky once!" He just shook his head. But then it was happening again. I heard Catherine's voice, coming out of my mouth. Again.

"So true Joe. And we've gotten lucky plenty of times." Everyone was staring at me, including Mr. Solomon. I couldn't stop the words though. "Even with one of your own students." "Zach, Bex, Macey what's wrong with Cammie?" Mr. Solomon asked because I guess they were the only ones not freaking out. _I'll explain later _Bex mouthed. "Catherine, LEAVE CAMERON MORGAN ALONE!" Mr. Solomon yelled. "What's wrong with me sharing the head of one of my sisters?" I felt everyone in the room gasp. "That's right girls. Not everyone in your school is good. Well I really should run we wouldn't want dear Cameron's brain exploding would we?" and then for the second time in an hour I blacked out. I groaned. _Not again _I thought opening my eyes to see everyone leaning over me. "Give her some space." Mr. Solomon said. I groaned again. The bruises on my back were _not _getting better anytime soon. "Cammie are you okay?" Zach asked. "Yeah I'm f-" I started to say but was cut off by an angry glare from him. He helped me up. "Come on let's get you to your mother." "Ladies, class dismissed." The other girls silently filed out until it was just Me, Zach, Bex, Macey, and Mr. Solomon. "You 4 have some explaining to do." Mr. Solomon said. I sighed. "Well it seems, when I was captured by The Circle, they did something to my brain. And well, Catherine can, speak _through _me." Mr. Solomon was silent for a long time. "I didn't even know that was possible." Which means that a lot of people didn't know because if Mr. Solomon didn't know... "She called me an experiment." I told him. "This is...troubling." He finally said. "Zach already called dibs on killing his mother, sorry Mr Solomon." Bex said. I laughed. "Cammie are you feeling alright?" Mr. Solomon asked. "Just fine Mr. Solomon just a little more bruised than I already was." I said. "More bruised than you already were?" Mr. Solomon said raising an eyebrow. Oh Mr. Solomon was good.

"It's really nothing just a couple scrapes and bruises." I said quickly. "Cam show him." Bex said quietly. I sighed. "You aren't going to like it." I told him. "Ms. Morgan, there are many things I don't like in this business." He said chuckling. "You asked for it." I muttered. And then took off my sweater. (YES! I was wearing a shirt!) He gasped seeing my arms and shoulders. The bruises and gashes were getting better but still looked pretty horrific. "Oh my god, Cammie..." Mr. Solomon seemed at a loss for words. "I'm fine really, it doesn't hurt anymore." I said, even though it did. "Cammie I think you should go to Dr. Wolf to be examined again." "No really I'm fine I don't need to go to the doctor yet." "You haven't been to the doctor?" Macey screeched. "Really I'm fine, it doesn't hurt anymore!" I said. And then Catherine took control.

"You really should listen to the girl. She's quite strong you know." "MOM! GET OUT OF CAMMIES HEAD!" Zach shouted. "Mmm maybe later. I just wanted to say she has an extremely high tolerance for pain. It took 8 straight hours of whipping just to get her to scream." She said. I saw everyone's eyes widen. I felt shocked myself. I didn't scream until after _8 hours? _ I have to admit I was pretty proud of myself. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" Bex screamed. "Well, let's see. There was the whipping, the beatings, oh Frederick _loved _those, the starving, electrocution, sleep deprivation, oh Dan _loved _raping her, choking her until she _nearly _dies and, oh yeah playing fake videos of us torturing you. That last one is what finally broke her. I wish I'd thought of it sooner, would've saved me 5 months." She finished. I could tell everyone was shocked even more than earlier, and scared, and ANGRY! "Catherine you better HOPE I don't catch you!" Mr. Solomon growled. "You better hope WE don't catch you!" Bex and Macey said at the same time. "I swear to god, mom if you so much as come an inch closer to her, you die." Zach said. "Well thanks for the lovely death threats but did you or did you not want your girlfriends brain to explode? Because we _could _test it. I mean Frank and Eric weren't sure exactly how long I could share a mind with her but if you want..." "LEAVE!" Everyone shouted at the same time and I felt her presence retreating from my body. Thankfully I didn't pass out this time. I just stumbled into Mr. Solomon's arms. "I don't feel so good." I said. "Come on. You're going to the doctor." I was too tired to fight. These conversations were really taking a lot out of me. I guess Zach could tell because he scooped me up and carried me all the way to the doctors and set me on the bed. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Dr. Wolf told them. "What? Why?" Bex said. "Because Cammie needs her rest and I need to run several tests with her, _alone." _Dr. Wolf said before shooing them out of the room. "Okay Cammie your mom told me about what Catherine seems to have done to you so we're going to do some tests on your brain and see if we can find what she put in your brain, okay?" I just nodded, too tired to speak. She gave me something to drink and I was out like a light. I woke up to two hushed voices. "I'm sorry Headmistress but there is no way to remove the device without killing Cammie." WHAT? So Catherine was going to have an all access pass to my head for the rest of my life? "But then there's no way she'll be able to be a spy like that! Are you sure you didn't overlook anything?" Asked my mother. "I'm sorry." Was all the doctor said before walking out. I groaned pretending to just wake up and opened my eyes. "Mom?" I asked as if I didn't know she was there. "I'm right here Cam." My mom said coming to sit on the edge of the bed. "So, what's the deal with my head?" "Well sweety, they don't know for sure but-" "I'm not going to be a spy, am I? I _can't _be a spy. Not like this." My mom sighed. "It'll all be all right in the end." "I don't see how." I said. "It will be. I promise." "Am I even going to still go here? Am I going to finish the semester? Or will you give me the tea tomorrow?" I asked. "Cammie you can still go to Gallagher if you want. And I don't believe we will have to give you the tea since you already know _so much_." Well that was one thing I don't have to worry about. "Mom, can I see them now?" She knew who I was talking about. "I'll bring them right in, they've been waiting for a long time." She said. When Bex, Liz, and Zach walked in I planned to start off with some kind of joke but just burst into tears. They came and sat next to me and Zach pulled me into his arms. Even though it hurt I didn't care. I just let him hold me and I cried. Eventually I fell asleep. When I woke up again I was in Zach's arms. Again. "Cammie?" "Hey." "Are you okay?" "I'm f-" "No you're not." He said cutting me off. But then she started to talk again. "Zach I know this little heart to heart with your girlfriend would have been touching but I do believe she has a date to kill herself." Zach grabbed me around the waist. "No. She doesn't. BEX, LIZ, MACEY! GET UP!" He shouted. They were up instantly. "What?" Bex asked? "My mom wants Cammie to commit suicide." Zach said. "What? Cam no!" "Oh but she will." Catherine said. Something came over me and I began to take steps towards the door. "Cammie! What are you doing? Stop it!" Liz shouted. Something came over my entire body and I kicked Zach in the gut and dodged Bex who tried to grab me. I ran out the door. Except I couldn't stop myself. "Cammie!" I heard them running behind me. I ran into Madame Dabneys room but I didn't understand until my body was out on the 6th floor balcony. Someone grabbed my wrist I kicked them in the knee and jumped over the edge of the balcony and onto the roof. "Cammie don't do this. Please I've already lost you once!" Something in the way Zach said it triggered something, and Catherine was out of my head. "Zach!" I screeched. "Help me!" But then she was back. "One step closer Zach and Cammie jumps." Catherine said. Zach froze. "Well it was nice knowing you Cammie." Catherine said and then I felt myself jumping. Except the fall never came. Zach was gripping me by my hands and it hurt because of the bruises, and the pain brought me back in control of my own body. "Zach help me! I don't want to die!" I screamed. "You're not going to die Cammie." Zach said firmly. And then Catherine was back. "Oh but she is." And then my own foot was kicking Zach in the face and then I was falling.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" I just remember screaming and staring at the face I loved as I fell to my death. And then the world went black.

**AN: Oooooh a cliffie! Will Cammie survive? You will find out soon…**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is it! Last chapter! Enjoy…**

Ch. 5  
I was drifting. There was a force pulling me down slowly. But there was something else. A voice. It was calling me back. Actually lots of voices. Just one word though. "Cammie." Over and over, like a chorus. Finally something changed. There was no longer something pulling me down. So I began to float upwards towards the voices. I opened my eyes and was staring at one very worried looking mother. "Oh my god! Cammie!" "Mom?" "I'm right here Cammie." "I'm so sorry." "It's okay Cam. It wasn't you." Then possibly the 4 angriest/worriedest teeneagers in the world burst into the room yelling "CAMMIE!" They rushed to my bed and there was a chorus of "are you okays?" and "does anything hurts?". "I'm fine guys. Really. Never been better." I looked at Zach and by the look on his face you would have thought _he _was dying. "Zach, what's wrong?" I asked. "You just came back from the dead and you're asking me what's _wrong?"_ "Well you just looked...nevermind." I said quickly. "Cam I have some good news." My mom said. "Really?" "Yes. Dr. Wolf was able to extract the device! Catherine can no longer be inside your head." My mom said, obviously happy. "So, everything will be normal again?" But then, it was happening. "Not quite dear Cameron." I heard everyone gasp. "You see that device only caused intense pain but there is something else that allows us to...talk." Everyone was silent. "So Zach I believe you had dibs on killing me? Because if you want me I'm on the roof of the building." Catherine said before disconnecting with me. I didn't pass out this time. "Zach she's baiting you. It's a trap." I said. Then I heard the faint sound of helicopter blades. "No. It's not." He said before running out of the room. I jumped out of the bed and managed not to fall down. "ZACH!" I screamed after him. Then I started running after him. "Cammie! Wait!" I heard Bex call from behind me. But I didn't listen. I just flew up the stairs after Zach and came out on the roof where, 30 feet away was Catherine Goode. "Hey sweety. So how's life going?" "Better now that I'm about to rid it of you." Zach said. "Awww how sweet. You're gonna kill your mother to save your girlfriend. Except killing me won't save her. I'm not the only one who wants her Zachy. I was just the one who got her first." She said. Then I stepped out from the air duct I had been behind. "Ah so she lives!" "What does the circle want with me?" I asked her. "Oh, just a memory. And the boys all like their turn with you." She said smirking at Zach. "Cammie. Go back inside." Zach said through gritted teeth. "But we're just getting started." Catherine said. "Since I need you alive," she said pointing her gun at me, "I think I'll just start with your boyfriend." She said shifting her gun to Zach. "NOOOOOOO!" I screamed running over to the edge of the mansion, which was really tall by the way. "If you shoot him I jump. And I'm no use to you dead am I?" I told her. "You're bluffing." She said. "No I'm not." I said stepping onto the railing. "Cammie, don't do this." I heard Zach say, his voice so full of pain I almost stopped. I faced Catherine. "If I come with you, leave them out of it. They don't get hurt. Ever." I said. "No!" Bex screamed. "Or," I continued unfazed, "I jump and everyone loses." "CAMMIE!" My mom screamed. "DON'T YOU DARE." Catherine stepped closer to me. "Deal. Let's go." I walked over to the helicopter. Everyone started running towards me. Zach reached me first and grabbed my arm. "I'm not letting you go Cammie." He said. "Zach you have to let me go." "No." "Zach, do you trust me?" I said staring into his eyes. I guess he realized I had a plan because he let me go. As he was doing so I turned around and grabbed the gun of the man next to me and pointed it at Catherine. She laughed. "Oh Cammie. If you kill me who will take you to your father?" I faltered for a second, then recovered. "You're lying." I snarled. "No I'm not." She said looking me dead in the eye. And I could tell she was telling the truth. "Cammie. She's lying. Kill her." Zach said from behind me. "I-I don't know." I said. Then something came over me. _Correction,_ Catherine came over me. And I found myself pointing my gun at Zach. His eyes widened. "Cammie! What are you doing?" "_She's_ not doing anything. I am." Catherine said. I felt my finger on the trigger. I loved Zach. If he died I would go insane. I wouldn't shoot him. I COULDN'T shoot him. And apparently that thought was enough to drive Catherine out of my brain because I wheeled on her. Her eyes widened in fear. "But they said I would have complete control!" "Dear, Catherine, sometimes experiments don't go as planned." I said and then I pulled the trigger. The other people on the roof grabbed her body and jumped on the helicopter even though she was a goner. I had shot her in the heart. Zach rushed up towards me and caught me just as I fell. "You're so amazing." "Uh huh, good night." I said falling asleep right there in his arms.

Cammie's POV  
When I woke up I groaned. I wanted to fall asleep again. But I couldn't. So I opened my eyes and sat up. "Hey sleepyhead." My mom said. "Is Catherine...dead?" She sighed. "That's what I would assume, but they flew away quickly so there's no way to know for sure." I groaned. "What? Does something hurt?" "No, no, I just wish she were dead." I said quickly. Then I heard Bex's threatening voice. "I can hear her! If you don't let us in I'll kick down this door!" I grinned. "Oh and Cammie. We got the device out. For real. It was, difficult,but you're fine!" I only had time to think _I can still be a spy! _Before the door was being kicked down. "Cammie!" My friends squealed and came and threw their arms around me. I winced because, despite what I'd told them, the bruises did still hurt. I guess they felt it because they stepped back immediately and Bex's eyes narrowed at me but before she could say anything Zach burst in. "Cammie." I turned to my mom. "So Catherine can't use me anymore?" "No. It's all over now." I grinned and turned to Zach. "So I'm still gonna be Gallagher Girl." He smirked "guess so." My stomach growled and everyone laughed. "Looks like my Gallagher Girl is hungry." I raised one eyebrow. "Your Gallagher Girl?" He stepped closer. "Yes my Gallagher Girl." "Can I get up now?" I asked my mom. "Well the doctor said you should stay in bed for a little longer-" I rolled my eyes and stood up, then I realized that it might be a good idea to stay in bed because I was REALLY dizzy. I tried to take a step but it was like the floor was rolling and I couldn't stay up. I ended up stumbling and falling into Zach's arms. He smirked. "You were saying?" "That I can walk!" I said and pushed out of his arms. The floor wasn't rolling anymore, but my head was spinning. I walked towards the door and then turned and faced my friends. "You coming or what?" They all grinned and followed me towards the dining hall. It smelled sooooooo good. I walked up to the food carts and got one of everything. I sat down and started to dig in. When I had finished my plate I got a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach and said, "I think I'm gonna be sick!" and darted for the bathroom. I wasn't actually sick I just wanted an excuse to be late for class. I darted into one of the secret passageways and sat down on a broken piece of a pillar. I killed someone, was all I could think. Even someone as despicable as Catherine is still a person and I killed her. Before I knew it I was crying, but in someone's arms. "Why are you crying?" Zach asked me. "I-sob-killed-sob-her." "If you hadn't I would be dead." I shook my head. That's not how it happened. I just stood there crying until finally Zach asked me. "Why'd you kill her?" "I just wanted it to be over. Ever since I woke up in that room with her all I could think about was not letting any of _you _get hurt. And I just didn't want to be constantly scared. Because up until yesterday, that's all I ever was, just scared." Zach was quiet for a long time. "Why didn't you want me to go up onto the roof?" I laughed and Zach looked at me like I was crazy. "Didn't I just tell you? I don't want anyone else to get hurt." "But you're hurt."Zach said taking my face in both of his hands. "You shouldn't have followed me up onto the roof." "Like you said, if I hadn't you'd be dead." He groaned. "There are things between my hands right now that I'd go crazy without." He said I took his face in my hands. "Ditto. But we are both going to be _spies_ in a little over a year so danger kind of comes with the job description." Zach smirked. "Sure does." He said and then leaned in to kiss me. I finally broke of the kiss 4 min 23 seconds later. "Things will be normal again now Gallagher Girl." I laughed. "Or as normal as they'll ever be." And then I walked out of the passageway, hand in hand with Zach, towards my future.

An: I hate these words but…The End! I'm working on 2 new stories so be on the lookout


End file.
